


Beg Harder

by nooodisaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jock Straps, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Romance, Safewords, Smut, at the very end, slight AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooodisaster/pseuds/nooodisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a kinky fucker. Derek had known this fact for a while now, but today really reinforced that. Sure, they'd had some really rough sex before. And Stiles had brought up casually that he wanted to be tied up while they spooned a few times. They had even decided on a safe word - "Peter" - because, as Stiles so eloquently put, "nothing kills the mood faster than a sociopath with uneven abs."</p>
<p>But even with all that, it took Derek completely by surprise when Stiles had texted Derek the simple "My house. Tie me up. NOW."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Harder

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first full blown smut, hahaha so nervous. if my mama knew what i was doing online....

Stiles was a _kinky_ fucker. Derek had known this fact for a while now, but today really reinforced that. Sure, they'd had some really rough sex before. And Stiles had brought up casually that he wanted to be tied up while they spooned a few times. They had even decided on a safe word - "Peter" - because, as Stiles so eloquently put, "nothing kills the mood faster than a sociopath with uneven abs."  
  
But even with all that, it took Derek completely by surprise when Stiles had texted Derek the simple "My house. Tie me up. NOW." And when, as he watched Stiles strip for him down to his underwear and Derek had begun to strip his shirt off, Stiles stopped him and said "I want you to keep your clothes on. It'll be hotter that way." Derek was about to open his mouth to say something, when Stiles started to straddle Derek on the desk chair he had been sitting on. To grind against his crotch, to press his chest against Derek, to wrap his arms around him and furiously kiss him. Derek felt himself start to get hard. Even after every time they'd had sex together, the way Stiles could transform from a high school goofball to this seductive sex god always took him.  
  
Derek had no choice but to sit and let his senses be dominated by Stiles' lust. He felt Stiles' tongue down his mouth, Stiles' hands gliding against his stubble, Stiles' cock brushing against his stomach. In a rare moment Stiles stopped making out with Derek, Derek looked at him with wonder.  
  
"What type of porn did you _watch_?"  
  
Stiles snorted, and for just a moment, transformed back into a high school boy. "The really good kind."  
  
Stiles went back to wrapping himself around Derek like he was a lifeboat, kissing him like he was the hottest man alive. Derek felt his own hands start to explore Stiles' body. He could feel the boy's tense back muscles, the sweat starting to form from the heat of their bodies.  
  
His hands glided down until they got to Stiles' briefs. He vaguely remembered that Stiles was wearing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle ones, and his head spun with how that could be the same teenager who was kissing him with the skill of someone who'd done it all their life. How he could make the stupidest pun one moment, and then unravel the most intricate plan in the next. There were so many layers to this boy, and Derek wanted to unlock them all.  
  
He rubbed his hands over Stiles' ass and heard him moan with pleasure. Derek squeezed the cheeks, felt them clench. He put one hand down Stiles' underwear, then the other, the dug his fingernails into the skin. In response, he felt Stiles cock push against his stomach, felt him start to grind faster against Derek. Up and down against his stomach.  
  
Sliding his hands down Stiles' ass, Derek slowly pushed the briefs off until they fell down Stiles' legs. His finger gently stroked the boy's hole.  
  
"Oh fuck," Stiles moaned. He stopped making out with Derek for a moment and arched his back, desperate for more.  
  
Happy to oblige, Derek pressed harder, and looked with satisfaction at how Stiles reacted with pure ecstasy. Unable to help himself, Derek took his middle finger and slowly inserted it into Stiles' ass.  
  
"Ah! Ah, fuck, fuck," Stiles spilled out words of pleasure over Derek. Derek was starting to get consumed with lust for Stiles. For how much this boy wanted him. He wanted to give him everything he wanted. And if that meant tying him up and dominating him...  
  
Derek took his finger out and looked at Stiles with a hard gaze. Stiles turned to him, disappointed that he had stopped.  
  
"Get on the bed," Derek said, his voice commanding. "Now."  
  
A devilish smile came over Stiles as he realized what Derek was going to do. He hopped off Derek's crotch and nearly ran to his bed, bare ass bouncing as he did. Derek walked over, trying his best to seem cold, harsh. In all their talks, Stiles had emphasized how he wanted Derek to totally dominate him when he was tied up. "Like how you were when I first met you. Totally freaking terrifying."  
  
Stiles was sitting up, staring at Derek with eyes filled with lust.  
  
"Lie down, face up. Arms and legs spread to the bedsides," Derek commanded. Stiles did so almost immediately. Derek smiled.  
  
"Now beg me to tie you up."  
  
"Fucking tie me up and make me take your big wolfy cock, big wolfy guy," Stiles said, looking straight into Derek's eyes, and grinning. Derek frowned. He was going to get Stiles to drop the sarcasm and that stupid "big wolfy" nickname he'd started to use just because it pissed Derek off. He climbed atop the bed until he was close enough to stare right down at the brown swirls of Stiles' eyes. Close enough to feel the boy's rapid breath against his mouth. Close enough to hear his heart pounding against his chest.  
  
"Not good enough. Beg harder."  
  
Stiles gulped, and Derek heard his heartbeat quicken even more. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. For a second, Derek thought Stiles was going to tell him this was all just a bad idea, and he wanted to stop. But like always, Stiles surprised him.  
  
"Please, tie me up and, and make me take your cock." The words were tinted with fear and desire, the two opposing emotions tumbling over each other.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. _Please._ "  
  
"Remember the safe word?"  
  
Stiles sighed. "Yes, I fucking remember it. Don't go soft on me big wolfy-"  
  
Derek interrupted Stiles with a swift hand against his mouth. Stiles’ eyes raised in surprise and looked at Derek. Now that he had made sure Stiles was ready, he wasn't going to hold back.  
  
"Good. Then don't say a fucking word unless it's that, or I ask you to. Understand?"  
  
With the hand still pressed against his mouth, Stiles nodded silently. Derek took his hand off of Stiles and turned. He grabbed the rope hidden in the closet, and went back to the bed. Stiles cock was still rock hard and at attention.  
  
"This really turns you on, doesn't it, you little whore?" Derek asked as he started to tie the boy's arms to the bedposts. He loved being able to talk dirty to Stiles, and this was the perfect time to go all out.  
  
Stiles nodded vigorously.  
  
"Talk. Tell me why." Derek turned and started the second hand.  
  
"Oh fuck," Stiles breathed out, like he had been pulled out from water. "From the first moment I saw you, you were so fucking hot."  
  
Finished with the arms, Derek crawled across the bed to Stiles' legs.  
  
"You terrified me, but you were so hot. Ah!-" The rope Derek had used was smaller than the rest, and as he tied it, Stiles leg tightened slightly, with taut strain.  
  
"And?" Derek asked, starting on the final piece.  
  
"I masturbated so many fucking times to you fucking me with that cold look on your face. You have no, idea."  
  
With a twist, the rope work was finished. Derek climbed off the bed to admire his handiwork. On the bed was a naked, stretched version of Stiles, cock hard and face flushed. His armpits were exposed, and the smell of fear was starting to reach Derek. He felt himself become drunk off of it, off Stiles’ desire.  
  
"So now you want me to make that fantasy a reality," Derek said. Most of what Stiles said was a repeat from them cuddling, but he still loved hearing how desperate Stiles was for him.  
  
"Fuck yes."  
  
Derek climbed onto the mattress, and sat on his knees next to Stiles hard cock, towering over him. He stared at the soft hairs on his armpits, at the treasure trail on his belly leading to his cock, at the hands struggling against the rope. Every little piece of Stiles that made Derek just want to fuck him raw.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Derek unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off. He watched as Stiles stared at him with total lust. Then he stripped off his pants, and finally his jock-strap. His cock was already hard and Stiles ogled at it like nothing else existed in the world.  
  
"Hold onto this for me," Derek said, taking his jockstrap in his hands and leaning towards Stiles' face. Stiles looked at his with confusion, and almost spoke before he caught himself.  
  
Derek laughed coldly. "In your fucking mouth. Open up slut."  
  
Stiles did slowly, and Derek placed it in, gently enough so he could easily spit it out if something went wrong. But hard enough to make Stiles pupils dilate with excited fear.  
  
"So I don't have to hear you scream when I fuck you," Derek said simply.  
  
"Oh fuck," Stiles moaned through the fabric. He leaned his head back, and Derek turned to see precum start to leak from his cock.  
  
"Mmm, what a horny slut. Don't cum unless you ask me."  
  
"Oh _god_ ," Stiles muffled, struggling against the strain of the rope to stick his ass out as much as he could. Derek wanted to tease the boy more, to have him crying for his cock, but he could hardly wait either. He slowly rolled a condom on, and reached for the lube by the side of the bed.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't even put on lube and just fuck you raw. Want that?" Derek asked, each word cold.  
  
"No. Not now," Stiles said, shaking his head. Derek shrugged, hiding his slight disappointment. It was one of his fantasies to fuck his ass raw, but if Stiles wasn't ready, he was fine with that.  
  
"Fine. But only because you've been a good boy so far."  
  
Stiles let out another loud moan at Derek's words, getting off on how harsh Derek's was talking to him.  
  
Derek shuffled over to Stiles. With both hands, he lifted Stiles’ ass up a few inches off the bed. By the time he couldn't lift anymore, Stiles' body was curved up to meet Derek's cock. The ropes held tight, and he could feel every ounce of tension Stiles' immobile body was under.  
  
"Feel like your gonna break?" Derek asked as he saw Stiles strain against the rope.  
  
Stiles nodded.  
  
"Still want my cock in you?"  
  
"Please." It wasn't a word anymore, it was a cry.  
  
"Good."  
  
Derek slowly pressed his cock against Stiles hole. He increased pressure, and slowly, his head went into the boy's entrance. Stiles moaned loudly as Derek continued to push, feeling the tight, wet ass slowly take his cock.  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Stiles cried, throwing his head back and forth.  
  
Finally, Derek fucked Stiles' ass.  
  
It was slow at first, each thrust meeting tension as Stiles' involuntarily clenched. Derek told him to relax, and Stiles moaned wordlessly in reply. His cock was on fire, each thrust sending a thousand nerves crying out to Derek's brain. Every one demanding he fucked faster.  
  
He did, slowly increasing speed as fast as Stiles could take it. Sweat started to form on his back, on his face, and he looked to see Stiles was sweating too. The scent overtook Derek, and he growled with lust.  
  
"You're such a good little slut," Derek moaned, teeth clenched.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah, fuck." By now, Stiles had completely forgotten about Derek's demand to stay quiet and was pouring out a constant stream of meaningless words.  
  
Derek started to pound faster and faster, feeling his body rise with tension, with need to release. Stiles yelped at the feeling of Derek's cock smashing in and out of his hole.  
  
His body was thrashing, arms and legs tugging helplessly against the ropes, head spinning in every direction, stiff cock swinging against Derek's thrusts. Faster and faster, pound after pound.  
  
Stiles' moaning words filled Derek's ears, his sweat filled Derek's nose, his stretched body filled Derek's eyes, his hole filled Derek's mind. Every sense was on fire and consumed by the boy.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Derek cried. He could feel himself about to reach the edge.  
  
"Fuck yeah, do it. Cum in me!" Stiles screamed. Derek slammed his whole body as fast as he could in and out, his hands clenching Stiles' ass cheeks, his fingernails digging into the skin, his mind drunk, his cock bulging, bursting-  
  
"Take it Stiles, take it! Aaaah!" With his entire force, Derek thrust his cock balls deep into Stiles' and felt his whole body convulse. Cum shot out against the condom, burst after burst. He let out a deep yell, but the only thing he could hear was Stiles crying out.  
  
"Ah fuck!" Derek growled, feeling his body ache, every drop of energy draining from him. He dropped Stiles to the bed as fast as he could, and leaned over the boy's racked body.  
  
"Please let me, oh god, cum, fuck, please, oh fuck, let me, Derek, please," Stiles begged, nearly incomprehensible.  
  
"Do it Stiles. Fucking shoot your load." Derek grabbed Stiles cock and started to pump it. He felt the tight skin in his hand and heard Stiles scream out. The bed posts creaked from Stiles thrashing out desperately.  
  
"Please, please, oh, please, fuck, please!" Sweat covered every inch of Stiles body.  
  
"Fucking cum, whore!"  
  
Stiles burst. His screaming filled the room and cum shot out, splattering his stomach, chest, face.  
  
Derek kept pumping, drunk off the noise, until the yells turned to moans, turned to whimpers. He let go. The boys cum covered his hand.  
  
"Derek, oh fuck, please, just, Derek, Derek, fuck, shit, Derek." After he orgasmed, Stiles spewed complete gibberish. Derek smiled, and felt himself starting to come down from his high.  
  
Grabbing the edge of the condom, Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles. Moans mixed in with Stiles' word vomit as he did. He wrapped it up, checked for leaks (none, as always), then turned back to Stiles and started to untie him. If this had been one of his first times fucking him, he would've tried to talk to him, but by now he'd learned to let Stiles jabber himself out before he tried. Besides, the noise was oddly comforting to Derek, like the cutest white noise imaginable. Still, he was able to catch a few English words as he worked. "Yes", "amazing", "hot damn." "Best ever."  
  
"Home."  
  
  
They were both still naked an hour later as they spooned, and Stiles had barely just gotten his ability to form complete sentences back. Derek felt warm with his soft cock resting gently against the back of Stiles' ass.  
  
"So, to confirm. It was good?" Derek asked. He felt Stiles' body lightly giggle against him.  
  
"Yes big wolfy guy. Very good."  
  
"Amazing?"  
  
"Maybe even the best ever. Not gonna lie."  
  
"Maybe?" Derek planted dozens of kisses against the back of Stiles' neck, and heard more laughter. "You were definitely your loudest ever."  
  
"Gosh stop it, it tickles!" Stiles' laughter filled the room, and it filled Derek too.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine. Best ever! Now mercy. Don't make me say the safe word!"  
  
They both laughed, the type of post-sex laugh that came easy and hung around for a long time.  
  
"I might make you do that to me again," Stiles said non-chalantly, turning his head towards Derek.  
  
"Really? You'll have to beg even more for it next time."  
  
"Oh come on. Don't pretend you didn't like it too, wolfy.  
  
Derek squeezed Stiles tightly. "I swear if you call me that one more time I'll duct tape your mouth too."  
  
"You can't fool me Derek. I know you love being my 'big wolfy'," Stiles laughed mockingly.  
  
Derek planted a rough kiss on Stiles' back as a single word came to him. _Home._ Stiles had surprised him again. As Derek held the boy in his arms, he realized that in truth, he really, really did love being it.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews are read and appreciated.
> 
> Main tumblr: nooodisaster  
> Stiles RP Blog: stiles-q-stilinski


End file.
